Smile
by Digi-Girl101
Summary: "Sometimes, he just couldn't smile."


Hello! This is Digi-Girl101, back again with a new fanfic! This is my attempt at a darkfic. I hate to ask for review… but I really just want some feedback to see how I'm doing with the whole "darkfic" thing. Some of my future stories will have dark scenes in them; so, I want to know how well I can write them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, nor am I making profit off this in any way.  
**Warning**: Mentions of child abuse, suicide and implied rape. You have been warned.  
**Summary**: Sometimes, he just couldn't smile.

* * *

Sometimes, he just couldn't smile.

It's not that he doesn't want to. Because – trust him – he wants to. He wants so smile so bad. He wants to laugh and giggle and pretend like the world is a perfect place.

He's learned the hard way that it's not.

The sad part about this entire thing, the part that truly gets him every time, is that no one noticed. No one, _not a single person_, noticed what their so-called "parents" had done to them. They hide it, yeah. But in books and movies, even in fucking _songs_, someone always notices. They notice the lies and the fear, no matter how well the other hides it.

And the abused gets help whilst the abuser dies and prison; alone and cold.

So why is he alone? Why is he cold? Why can't anybody ever help _him_? Is he not good enough? Is he too good of an actor?

Or do his friends not actually care?

That's the part that always gets him. They saved _worlds_ together and helped each other _live_. He saved their lives to many times, just as they did with him. He believed in them when no one else had any hope. Even the _ever so wonderful_ Takeru was hopeless. And they didn't care. Not enough to ask. They are either oblivious or they think that he deserves it.

He's pretty sure which one it is.

But sometimes, times like this when he just couldn't smile, he lies to imagine that they're oblivious. That way, they actually care. He likes to think of the other's reactions.

Ken would definitely freak out, but only on the inside. On the outside he'd probably just cry for his friend and make sure that he's okay, assuring him that he could talk to him whenever he wanted. Iori would be the same, also adding any advice that his grandfather may have said. Probably to be helpful or to raise his spirits.

Miyako would be a completely different story. They've known each other for a long time, so to find out that he was a victim of abuse would be a very great shock to the older girl. She would most likely be angry and herself for not noticing and not visit him for a while until she was okay with herself or could contain her anger.

Hikari would cry and not believe that it was possible. That child abuse was only a myth to cause sadness. And Takeru would be the exact same way. He wasn't too sure about Taichi, but he was pretty sure that his idol would be very angry at his parents. That was for sure. He would make sure that his parents wouldn't touch him. Yamato would not know what to do, having not really knowing the boy well enough to be considered a close friend although he and Yamato have saved each other's lives from time to time.

Jyou would make sure that he was okay physically, and that he was taking all of his medications as well as he would make sure that there were no complications. Koushiro would probably be in between helping Jyou and making sure everyone understood what to do.

Sora would flutter around, not sure who to mother first but making damn well sure everyone was okay. And he has no sweet clue what Mimi would do. He seriously doubts that she'd fly all the way out from America back to Japan for him. But she would to help Sora, which the girl would most likely need.

Their Digimon would just do what their partners do, or help them through their emotions. Veemon would never leave his side.

Not that he willingly does anyway, but he would make sure that everyone would treat him with respect. But since they actually care for him – in his fantasy world, mind you – they already would and he would make sure that he and Jun would be okay.

But that's not helping him right now. It's only making it worse, really. He's so tired; tired of fighting, tired of hiding, tired of running, tired of lying. _Tired of his life_.

He wants to be happy and he wants to smile, but he can't. Not today. Not right now. But he will soon.

Jun will too, he's sure. She's smiling right now, just as she helps set things up.

He sets the note down on the table and turns to her. They both nod and get into position.

Struggle.

Noise.

Choke.

Splash.

Sizzle.

* * *

It's Hikari who finds them; she noticed that her brother had accidently taken Daisuke's water bottle instead of his own, and offered to go to Daisuke's house to make the switch. She wanted to talk with him anyway. Together, she and Miyako had realized something's amiss with their friend and want to help.

As she knocked on the door, she smelt something horrible. As she tried to door-knob, and realized it was unlocked, she talked into the living room.

And then she screamed.

The neighbours heard and ran over. Somebody called the cops and pretty soon the entire building knew what happened, but the Chosen were told first. Not that they needed to.

After all, Hikari read the note.

After she got over the shock of seeing her fellow Chosen hanging from the ceiling from his neck while his sister was beside him, on the floor looking like she wasn't going to take any chances as she burned her skin.

They were so young; too young to die.

But they did.

And all because nobody listen to their silence.

Now everyone is paying for it.

Now, no one can smile.

* * *

_**Dear whoever finds this,  
**__**I am Motomiya Jun. I'm going to keep this short and sweet.  
**__**I am tired of coming home to fights. Not between my mother and father.  
**__**And sure as fuck not verbal. I tired of being violated in every way possible.  
**__**I'm tired of not being able to protect my baby brother from the same fate.  
**__**I'm tired of being a punching bag and a sex toy.  
**__**So I'm leaving. Not this house, this life.**__**I just … I can't do it. Not anymore.  
- **__**Jun**_

**Dear whoever reads this.  
****I don't really want this to be too long, but if you find this, then you know who I am.  
I am Motomiya Daisuke.  
Chosen Child and leader of the Chosen. I have fought monsters of all sizes.  
****But the biggest onse I have fought is at home. I have been in battle with them for so long.  
****And I'm losing.  
****I'm going to be in the only place where they can't hurt me,  
****Because I need to be alive for them to do that.  
- ****Daisuke**

So .. like it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
